Yuusho
capacity, +30 capacity on Sterile| row3 = Hunting Culture (50/70 Chance): +20% Damage on Weapon Modules Mud Stompers I (20/70 Chance): -10% Cost per troops on Ground Battles}}Aggressive and martial, the Yuusho are known for their willingness to defend their honor and their allies. Lore Once part of the same bloodline as the Hissho, the Yuusho were separated from their kin when the fall of the Endless left them stranded on diverse planets. While the Hissho on Uchi continued to thrive and develop, the small, isolated enclaves of Yuusho continued the rites and traditions that they learned while fighting in the arenas of the Endless. Today they are being rediscovered, and will be awakening to a galaxy that is far different from the one they knew. While they must acquire new knowledge and modern skills, in their hearts they shall remain industrious warriors. Living on a relatively low-gravity planet, this species that excelled in flight was able to grow larger brains and bodies than they might have on comparable worlds. They were discovered relatively late in their evolutionary process by the Concrete Endless and developed into a race of highly dangerous gladiators. Over centuries their culture and society evolved into one that revolved solely around martial arts, honor, and war; as a result their history is one of bloodshed, conquest, and vengeance. While this has created a very hardy, aggressive, and dangerous people, it has also slowed their advancement and limited their numbers. Gameplay Style The Yuusho are proud, aggressive warriors who enjoy combat and will tend towards militaristic policies. If you keep them in your empire, they will provide a very good defense bonus as well as bonuses for battles. Population Traits Editor's Notes: All of these boosts Yuusho give, increase the maximum capacity on a system. They don't boost how quickly the system produces . They just boost how many soldiers can be on the system defense maximum. They're like "Impervious Bunkers", but via population rather than a building. Political Traits Yuusho Law Bring 'Em, Break 'Em Bill - Emergency Conscription Measures Outside Borders Act Hailing from a highly martial society, Yuusho are happy to bring in unknown and untrained volunteers into their fleets while on active duty away from home territory. Through their methods this law permits higher replenishment rates of manpower when outside borders. Editor's Notes: This law lets you keep fighting, conquering system after system, without needing to retreat to friendly territory to replenish your losses. Strategy Because " " is a complicated design feature unique to ES2, this merits a (long) explanation. There are really two ways to take planets in ES2. You either blockade the planet, which slowly kills the defenders via orbital bombardment, and then actually land your troops once the defenders are all dead. Or, you kill all the defenders by immediately landing your troops and just fighting fire with fire (but you take heavy losses doing this). Conquest via Blockading and Bombarding Killing all the defenders with a blockade and the implicit bombardment is so slow (normally) that you could spend 50 turns orbiting a reasonably-defended system, and only deplete the ground forces by half. The one way to accelerate this, is to buy "Titanium A2S Slugs", which are a support module. Even a large fleet will natively do only ~25 damage per turn; but if you equip, say, 16 of these modules on support ships will boost this up to ~250, which means an average system with ~1200 ground forces can be emptied in 4 turns. Broadly speaking, this is probably the best strategy. The AI's been programmed to do this explicitly (if you ever see ships titled "S. Invader", they're ships which have been outfitted by the AI expressly for this purpose). The major downside to this is that these have to go on your ships in lieu of other modules - you're equipping them at the expense of shield boosters and other things you might really need to win the battles in space. Either that, or you're even building a special 'follow-up' ground bombardment fleet with alternate equipment loadouts that follows your main fleets around (and will be a big investment in a second, somewhat weaker fleet, which will probably die quickly if you don't win the battle with your first fleet). Direct Assault with Ground Troops If you immediately assault their ground forces without any blockade time, you will lose a lot of troops. Because of the cheap cost of (and the early availability of) most of the "ground troop lethality/survivability" upgrades, during most mid-game fights your troops will be roughly equal in fighting power to most opponents. Unless you're very lucky, and catch an early colony before it gets the "standard defensive upgrades" built, taking even one colony will mostly deplete even a large (10 command point) fleet's available manpower. Furthermore, if you haven't actually conquered the planet at this point - if you've mostly wiped out the defenders, but have run out of troops before actually finishing them off, you're in a real bind, because you really don't want to retreat and refill - the moment you lift the blockade, the planet will very rapidly refill, wasting all of your effort. Your only way out is to have the attacking ships patiently keep the blockade up whilst a second fleet comes in with a full stock of their own . This is where this law shines - you can do a ground assault, take heavy losses, and refill them at a reasonable rate without having to leave or swap out fleets. One fleet can do the work of two. Post-Conquest Troop Replenishment After you conquer a system, you will get back all of your troops who survived the ground assault. This is a one-time replenish on the ships in the assaulting fleet. You'll only have a fraction of the original troop percentage, since of course many of them will be KIA. What's less clear is what happens to your fleet immediately after that. Your fleet will not automatically refill troops when parked over the newly-conquered system, but the mechanic I'm not clear on is when this switches back to letting you refill your troops as though you're in friendly territory. It is possible that this waits until "system ownership transfer" is completely finished. It would be nice to get a clarification about this from the Devs or from other players; if it really takes until complete, 100% ownership transfer, then that gives a lot more value to this law, since it means that after any significant amount of conquest, you would have to travel quite a ways to move a fleet back to friendly territory to replenish its troops, which would dramatically slow down ongoing conquests. Potential Population Quest Rewards These are the rewards for a quest any faction can receive simply for having >10 Yuusho population on at least two systems. Cult of the Ancestors * Rally: (Ecologist) +5 per Turn per Yuusho on Happy system for 20 turns * Arrest: (Militarist) +3 per Turn per Yuusho for 20 turns * Honor: (Militarist) +2 per Yuusho for 20 turns Category:Minor Factions